


Zzz

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim’s worked too hard.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Zzz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s in the science lab, halfway through beta shift, when Janice Rand, of all people, calls him over to the com. Spock wastes no time on his surprise. He withdraws from his microscope and walks to the panel on the wall, answering, “Spock here.”

There’s a breathy pause on the other side, which is understandable, given that it’s hardly protocol for a yeoman to contact the first officer. Nevertheless, she answers, _“I think you should come down to the hydroponics bay, Sir.”_

Spock leaves a few seconds for her to explain why, but she doesn’t, so he has to remind her, “I am not the hydroponics expert aboard, yeoman.”

_“I’m aware of that, Commander. ...But I think it should be you.”_

Spock doesn’t know Yeoman Rand particularly well. He’s aware of her Starfleet protocol and Jim’s general satisfaction with her. He assumes she’s a reasonably intelligent being. So he deduces it must be important and answers, “Very well. I will be there in a moment.”

_“Thank you, Sir.”_

The com goes dead. Spock spares his experiment a final glance, then leaves, the doors smoothly parting for him. He catches the turbolift at the end of the deck and makes his way to his destination. He finds Rand waiting outside the garden portion of the hydroponics lab. She steps aside when he joins her, gesturing through the doors. Spock lifts a brow, and it looks as though she’s finally going to explain herself, but instead, she just shrugs. Spock chalks it up to the continual curiosity of odd human behaviour. 

He crosses through the carefully cultivated gardens, complete with live grass and enhanced soil. A number of plants litter the area, ranging from miniscule flowers to small trees. Spock weaves around them, following the cutout path, then reaches the wooden bench at the end that Dr. McCoy has explained was installed for ‘sentimental’ reasons.

Jim’s slumped over on it, head lolling onto his shoulder, legs spread out. Spock judges his breathing pattern and deems him unconscious. He must have decided to take a scenic walk after his shift, only to give in to exhaustion, which is hardly surprising. He tends to work himself past any reasonable limits, and it’s been even worse of late, after an encounter with a Klingon vessel three days ago. Dr. McCoy has been hounding him to rest, as has Spock. 

Jim Kirk is an incredibly stubborn man, and Spock isn’t all that surprised that it’s culminated in him falling asleep in a public area. Spock strolls closer and considers waking Jim, then thinks better of it. If he does, Jim will likely just return to duty. As is, Spock might be able to return him safely to his bed and ensure that he gets plenty of sleep.

It wouldn’t do for the crew to see that, of course. First, Spock diverts to the nearest computer panel, carved into the far wall. He switches to the ship wide channel and announces, “This is Commander Spock. Clear the corridors on decks five and nine for the next fifteen minutes.” He won’t actually need fifteen minutes, but it seems prudent to give the crew at least five minutes to clear out. 

He waits those five minutes out, guarding Jim’s sleep. Then he goes to carefully gather Jim up in his arms. He thanks Rand on the way out for her wise discretion, and he carries his captain off to bed.


End file.
